List of minor characters in Dragon Quest VII
Mayor Mayde Mayor Mayde is the father of Maribel. He is the mayor (head fisherman in the original Japanese) of PIlchard Bay, and lives in a large mansion. When he contracts an illness, Maribel leaves the party to help him. Anais Anais is the wife of Sharkeye. It is rumoured that she is the princess of some far-off country, whose name is unknown. She was with her husband on his pirate ship, but left for Buccanham Castle at the request of its king. When the heroes visit Buccanham, she is ill, and is sleeping in her bedroom. She is pregnant, and the King of the Sea states that her child will be important in the future. Therefore, the King grants her the Power of the Mermaid, allowing her to live until her child is needed. Professor Wade Professor Wade is a scholar studying in the town of Wetlock. He owns a magic cap which increases his intelligence. Pomposo Pomposo is the famous architect of El Ciclo. He designed the Clock Tower and El Magnifico de Puente Pomposo. His buildings are known for their flashy features. Pollock Pollock is the father of the hero. He is a fisherman of some repute in Pilchard Bay. He disappeard in Disc 2, when Estard is sealed; but he is rescued by Sharkeye. Bulgio Bulgio is an extremely wealthy man who lives in a mansion on an island near L'Arca. He bought the sizzling stone from Pike, the hero's uncle. He eventually decides to lend the sizzling stone to the party in exchange for them to travel with him to the place where they need to use it. They lead him to the tallest tower, where the sizzling stone was required to open the door. He also witnessed Sir Mervyn's reawakening at the top of the tower. King Donald King Donald is the King of Estard, and father to Prince Kiefer. He keeps his head, even when his son runs off with important items from the castle. Klemens Klemens was a warrior from Regenstein. When the town was in need of supplies, Klemens went to get them. Helga, his wife, warned him that the monsters have become more fierce. But he reminds her that he has to go and get the supplies because he's the only one who knows how to fight. He leaves to begin his journey, telling her that when he returns, they will announce to the villagers their marriage. With a final embrace, Klemens departs from Regenstein. While Klemens is away, a Grey Rain falls from the sky. It turns the population of Regenstein to stone. Klemens, who was returning to the village at the same time, avoided the rain. Finding the townspeople turned to stone, he sets out to find a cure for the grey rain. He found such a cure called the Angel's Tear. However, the statues were severely eroded by the elements. As such, using the Angel's Tear would have no effect on the people. Understanding this, he stays in Regenstein, waiting for death to come to him as well. Klemens encounters the party 50 years after the Grey Rain has fallen. He tells them about the state of the town, telling them to leave as Regenstein is beyond salvation. The party ignores Klemens' words and uses the Angel's Tear on the town. A young boy appears from a secret hideaway. The boy, Felix, is reunited with Klemens who recognises him instantly. The two of them decide to go to other towns and warn people about the Grey Rain. Fidelia Fidelia is a young girl who lives in the town of Aeolus Vale. She's one of the rare (at the time) children who was born without wings, making her unable to fly. Because of this, she is generally shy and there were some rumors that she wasn't even a Cirrus. She will accompany you to the Sanctum of the Cirrus because some doors can only be opened by the Cirrus. Her Cirrus heritage was proven when she opened one of these doors. The Almighty At one time, The Almighty fought the Devil, Orgodemir, but according to legend he was defeated in the struggle. During the battle, he says that he built the temple to ensure the future survival of humans. In fact, he is in the hidden dungeon, reached by a Mysterious Tablet. Moves to the Immigrant Town. Pike Pike is the Hero's uncle, who lives in the castle town of Estard. He sells goods of questionable provenance, but they are important to the plot. Dill Dill is the son of Burdock, the owner of the herb garden in Greenthumb Gardens. He falls in love with Lavender, one of his father's servants. He proposes to marry her, which would eliminate her debt. He is jealous of Carraway who he feels is monopolizing Lavender's affection. Crispin Crispin is a cheerful young Torban player who lives in Hubble. Cayenne Cayenne works as a servant to Burdock, the owner of the herb garden in Greenthumb Gardens. She is in love with Dill, Burdock's son. However, he is in love with Lavender, who, in turn, is love with Carraway. King Scoober King Scoober lives on the ocean floor. He has mystical powers. In the past, he has the form of an old man, while in the present he wears a shell hat from Estard, and lives on the seabed to the south of that island. Labres Priest Lala Lala is a dancer of the Roamer tribe, and ancestor of Aishe, through her husband Kiefer. Lavender Lavender works as a servant to Burdock, the owner of the herb garden in Greenthumb Gardens. Her father had accumulated a substantial debt to Burdock. Because of this, Lavender works for Burdock to pay off this debt. In the process, she caught the eye of Dill, Burdock's son. Luka Luka is a woodman's son who lives in Vogograd. He is one of the few villagers who sees the truth about the heroes. His parents have died, so he has a golden statue of his parents instead. Euphonia Euphonia is the Queen of Hubble who loves music. She sponsors a Torban concert at the Grand Conjuratorium. Pearl Pearl is the Hero's mother, and Pollock's wife Palmela Palmela is a fortune teller and apothecary in Emberdale. Palmela is a family name, which survives in the present world. Carraway Carraway works as an indentured servant, along with his father and brother, to Burdock. He tends the herb garden, which is the reason for Greenthumb Gardens success as a city. He is in love with Lavender, but feels that they shouldn't be together due to her impending marriage to Dill, Burdock's son. Sir Lysalot Sir Lysalot is a soldier, who is mistaken for the Legendary Hero by the villagers of La Bravoure when Sir Mervyn is revived. Serafina Serafina is the woman who is the current mayor of the Cirrus tribe. Unlike the other members of her tribe, she has a pair of wings. Therefore, she hides inside her house until the continent has been sealed. Sharkeye Sharkeye is the eldest of the pirates of the Dragon Sea. Like the Hero, he has part of the crest of the Water Spirit incised on his arm. At one time, he was the commander of the navy of the Kingdom of Buccanham. Later, after a great battle with the Devil's navy, all the pirate ships were sealed in a cave south of the desert. But when the desert is unsealed in the present, he revives and escapes. When he meets the hero, the seal on his arm moves to the hero's arm, completing the image there. Buddy Buddy is the mayor of Nottagen. He is the ancestor of the Monty, who runs the Monster Park. Spirits The four spirits which serve God. The Spirit of Fire lives in Burnmont, the Spirit of Earth sleeps in the desert of Al-Balad, the Spirit of Wind is in the Sanctum of the Cirrus, and the Spirit of Water is in the Rainbow Bay. These places are sealed by Orgodemir in Disc 2, and the spirits help to unseal them, and reveal Orgodemir's true form. Their power can be summoned with the Amulet. Each spirit has its own theme music, and the theme of the Wind Spirit has become especially popular. All four spirits appear at once in the second hidden dungeon. Autonymus Autonymus is the inventor of the vacuum cleaner, and other similar devices. He has repaired one of the enemies' robots and named it after his lost lover Elie Hybris Hybris is the king of Hubble. He seeks vengeance against Rucker, because one of their soldiers killed his friend when he was a child. He strengthens the army for the war with Rucker, but maintains the army after the war. He is replaced by a monster taking his form at one point. Category:Dragon Quest VII lists Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Character lists